Rewrite The History
by Chronos 666
Summary: La guerre est finie. Voldemort est mort... Et Harry avec. Mais.. Celui-ci étant le Maître de la Mort, il ne pouvait pas mourir.. Il eut le choix de faire plusieurs choses... Et décidera de réécrire l'histoire : L'histoire de son monde. Et pour cela, il commencera sa réécriture pendant l'enfance de Jedusor : Lorsqu'il avait 5 ans ! Slash Tom x Harry ! Bashing Dumbledore!
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! :D Ici Chronos ~

**Je vous présente " Rewrite The History " qui est une fic Tom/Voldemort x Harry :D ( Slash / Yaoi / HxH / EN SOMME. )**

**Pour l'instant, rating T mais ça deviendra M avec les lemons ^-^**

_Je suis assez irrégulière, donc tout dépendra de ma motivation pour la fic :c_

La longueur est d'environs 7 pages Word sur marge étroite, avec la polie Book Antiqua de taille 11 ~

Pour ceux qui lisent mes fics " Aly " et " Because we are 4 " sur One piece, sachez juste que je n'ai plus d'inspiration 3

**Voilà ! Bonne lecture ! ^-^**

**Désolée d'avance pour les fautes !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre I : Adieux.<strong>

Harry regarda le ciel sombre d'un air vide et fatigué… Il était allongé sur le sol du parc ensanglanté de Poudlard, avec des centaines de cadavres, voire des milliers, traînant au sol autour de lui. Avec son pire ennemi réduit en cendre. Maintenant, qu'il avait tué un homme, qu'il avait accompli sa « mission » donnée par Dumbledore, il s'autorisa enfin à se poser une question. Une simple question. Un mot. Et pourtant, cette simple question, chamboula tout son esprit : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi il devait tuer un homme ? Aussi cruel soit-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Pourquoi cela devait être lui qui devait tuer cet homme ? Pourquoi pas Dumbledore ? Pourquoi celui-ci lui cachait tellement de chose ? Pourquoi est-il l'élu de cette prophétie ? Pourquoi Ron est-il si distant ? Pourquoi est-il toujours jaloux ? Pourquoi ces crises ? Pourquoi Hermione paraît si fausse ? Pourquoi ces sourires forcés alors qu'ils sont censés être rassurants ? Pourquoi voyait-il la lassitude dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il dû traverser toutes ces épreuves ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Sirius est mort ? Pourquoi celui-ci avait été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il rester chez les Dursley ? Pourquoi ?

Encore et encore des pourquoi, sur le sens de sa vie, que faisait-il ici, qui sont réellement les ennemis… Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle, changeant sa façon de penser…

Il ne sait pas combien de temps passa, mais il entendit des bruissements sur l'herbe rouge du parc, il bougea légèrement la tête et vit le ministre de la magie avec des aurors et, à son plus grand étonnement, Dumbledore et ses meilleurs amis. Dumbledore qui était censé être mort. Ses meilleurs amis qui étaient censé l'aider lors du combat final. Et puis le sauveur remarqua que plusieurs de ses proches étaient en retrait.. Vivants, en pleine santé, le regardant comme s'il était un monstre…. Plusieurs gryffondors, quelques membres de la famille Weasley, même certains professeurs… Tous des traîtres.

« Harry, tu es devenu trop dangereux. »

Cette simple phrase a été dite par celui qu'il considérait comme son grand père. Il connaissait sans le savoir la suite de ce qu'il allait dire. Il voyait cette lueur victorieuse dans son regard de vieux papy gâteux. Et puis finalement… Cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que cela.

« Je suis désolé. Je vais devoir te faire disparaître de ce monde… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu marqueras le cœur de tous… » Comme traître. Harry était sûr que Dumbledore avait terminé sa phrase avec ces deux mots dans sa tête.

Harry regarda le ciel encore une dernière fois alors que la baguette de Dumbledore visait le plus jeune. Harry ferma les yeux. Finalement, Tom avait peut-être raison. Dumbledore est un… Odieux personnage.

Et puis finalement, il ne voulait pas mourir. Mais il n'avait plus de force. Plus de force pour supporter tout cela.

Un rayon de lumière verte atteignit Harry.

Il aura sa revanche.

Et le brun se fit emporté par la mort… Avant d'être emporté vers une salle richement décorée mais sombre.. Il était assis sur un fauteuil luxueux et confortable. Harry était tout de suite mal à l'aise, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place, n'étant pas habitué au luxe..

Une forme sombre apparut devant lui, humaine. Non, hybride. Il avait le corps d'un humain, mais possédait des cornes, des ailes plumeuses et 5 fines queues dont le bout formait la forme d'un triangle… Le tout dans une couleur noire sans ombre.. C'était vraiment bizarre. L'homme avait des yeux rouges luisants, un truc pas du tout naturel, une chevelure noire et très longue avec un teint très pâle. Il possédait une frange où cela se coupait au milieu pour faire place à un motif que le brun reconnut immédiatement : La marque des reliques de la Mort. Un triangle, avec un cercle à l'intérieur, et un trait vertical traversant le triangle et le cercle. Il était vêtu d'une chemise où les premiers boutons étaient détachés et d'un pantalon d'une même couleur, serré ainsi que des chaussures noires…

Il était très beau. Il était doté d'une beauté inhumaine. C'est…étrange.

« Réveillé jeune maître ? » susurra une voix grave mais délicieuse et attractive. C'est dangereux ça…

« … »

L'homme sourit malicieusement avant de prendre le menton d'Harry entre ses doigts et rapprochait son visage au plus jeune avant de se lécher les lèvres. Il recula doucement ensuite avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil devant le brun, qui est tout aussi luxueux que celui du petit.

Harry n'avait pas du tout réagit. Son visage restait vide même s'il était un peu confus.

« Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de maître. Des siècles dirais-je.. » dit-il, avec un air nostalgique. « Mais je suis satisfait, le dernier que j'ai eu n'était pas aussi _' mignon ' _et _' puissant ' _, très avide de pouvoirs cependant… Contrairement à.. toi. » L'homme eut une bref hésitation entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement, il choisit finalement le dernier, cela le rendrait Harry plus à l'aise. Peut-être.

Harry ne comprit pas grand-chose.

« ….Qui êtes-vous ? Ne suis-je pas mort.. ? » demanda finalement le brun, perdu.

L'homme fronça les sourcils avant de s'excuser.

« Ah ! Quel malpoli je fais ! J'ai oublié de me présenter… Je me nomme Elz [ Se lit élss ], mais on me surnomme ' Mort ' ou ' Faucheur ' Et non, je ne suis pas une femme malgré le fait que vous m'interprétiez au féminin… » Se présenta-t-il avec un sourire… Harry eut une grosse impression que ce Elz est un grand bavard… «… A part cela, tu ne peux mourir, car tu as eu en ta possession mes 3 reliques, ce qui fait de toi mon maître. » termina-t-il.

« …Ah. »

Harry ne sait pas trop comment réagir, ni trop quoi penser..

« Donc je suis condamné à rester ici.. ? » demanda finalement le brun après mûre réflexion..

« Non, pas vraiment. Comme tu es le maître, tu peux faire beaucoup de chose.. Comme regarder comment ton monde continue de vivre sans toi, de jeter un œil sur les autres mondes… » Harry fronça les sourcils à ce passage « … Ou te réincarner carrément en ce que tu veux dans des mondes différents, à l'époque que tu veux … Ou changer l'histoire d'un monde, changer la destinée toute tracée vers une autre voie… Ou bien te cultiver en voyageant dans les différents mondes… Ou encore permettre quelqu'un de devenir immortel pour rester avec toi… Qui ne mourra d'ailleurs que si tu meurs… Comment mourir alors que tu es le maître de la mort ? Réunir mes trois reliques et les détruire dans le monde où ont été trouvées ces reliques. Le possesseur doit mourir avec dans ce même monde. C'est peu probable. Mais c'est ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, c'était stupide d'ailleurs, l'homme s'était fait ' tuer ' par mégarde… Il avait ses trois reliques avec lui… Il dormait… Et pourtant, il y eut un incendie de la part de certains rebelles et celui-ci n'avait pas réagi et s'est fait consumé avec ~ Un vrai idiot, qui pourtant, était resté avec moi pendant des siècles et des siècles.. Voir plus. »

Quelque chose troubla le jeune maître…

« La dernière fois ? Ce n'était pas ton premier ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, tu sais, maintenant qu'on y pense.. On ne sait pas quand ça a commencé. Moi-même je ne le sais pas. Je ne m'en rappelle plus du tout. Mais ça devait bien être le 16ème environs, je pense. » répondit pensivement Elz. « Bref, tu as une infinité de possibilité devant toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, jeune maître. » sourit-il.

Harry avait le regard vague, il ne savait pas quoi faire… Puis il décida de commencer par quelque chose qui le rendait mal à l'aise.

« Hm.. S'il te plaît, appelle moi Harry.. » dit le brun mal à l'aise.

Elz parut étonné puis sourit malicieusement.

« Comme tu le souhaites Harry. »

Le brun soupira de fatigue.. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne voulait rien faire, juste dormir… Dormir un long moment.. Cela lui ferait du bien.. Non ?

« La chambre est par là. » dit simplement Elz en montrant une porte vernie.

Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte, il l'ouvrit puis la referma derrière lui, il ne détailla pas la chambre, son regard vide était fixé sur le lit. Il se glissa en douceur à l'intérieur avant de tomber doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Finalement, il était lâche. Mais… Il en avait bien le droit de l'être, un peu, non ? N'est-ce pas… ?

Du côté d'Elz, celui-ci sourit avant de faire apparaître un livre écrite dans une langue inconnue.

« Bonne ' Nuit ', Jeune maître. » souriait-il avant de soupirer.. « Aaah… Je vais encore être seul pendant un bon moment. » bouda-t-il

* * *

><p>Harry se sentit émerger en douceur d'un long sommeil réparateur… Cela lui a fait un bien fou ! Aucune pression ou autre pour venir le gêner.. C'était… Agréable. Il resta en position fœtale un moment avant d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux, se les frottas, avant de pousser un bâillement et de s'étirer en poussant de léger gémissement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là avant de se rappeler de sa mort, de la traîtrise des autres, d'Elz, du fait qu'il était le maître de celui-ci..<p>

Il se leva et avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit et fut accueillis par Elz qui ne semblait pas avoir changé de place depuis qu'il s'était endormi.

« Réveillé Jeune Maître ? Je commençais à m'ennuyer sans vous. » vouvoya le faucheur avec un air narquois.

« C'est Harry… » grogna celui-ci avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil.

Et le brun ne reçut qu'en réponse un léger rire.

« Cela fait combien de temps que je dors.. ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum.. Environs 10 ans.. Pourquoi donc ? »

« Ah… 10 ans ? D'acco-EUH ? Quoi ? 10 ANS ? » s'exclama Harry en se redressant brusquement.

« Oui, 10 ans. » sourit Elz d'un air moqueur.

« ….10….ans…. C'est une blague ? » demanda Harry se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

« Ai-je l'air de mentir ? »

« Non… »

« Alors tu as ta réponse. » conclut Elz.

« Mais… »

« Hm ? »

« 10 ans.. C'est… énorme… J'ai l'impression de n'avoir dormi que 1h environs… »

« Haha, en effet, c'est différent ! Mais c'est comme cela. Une heure de sommeil équivaut à dix ans pour tout être vivants. Il s'est également écoulé 10 ans dans les autres mondes. » sourit le faucheur.

« … »

Harry soupira d'un air las.

Un silence régna dans la pièce, le jeune maître de la mort fixait un point invisible d'un air pensif…

« 10 ans ce sont écoulés, dans mon monde aussi.. ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. »

Bref silence.

« Et… Je peux.. Le visiter ? » demanda le brun.

« Bien entendu. Mais pour cela, vous devez avoir une enveloppe charnelle, vous voulez vous réincarner ? » demanda Elz d'un ton sérieux, en reprenant le vouvoiement.

« Non, je vais juste.. le visiter… Sous la forme d'un animal, c'est plus prudent… » Harry s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre « …Un chat.. Je prendrai la forme d'un chat. Un chat noir aux yeux verts… C'est plus discret. »

Le faucheur sourit.

« Bien, dans votre monde, on est le 2 Mai 2008, il est 11h47. » dit tout simplement celui-ci.

« D'accord… 2 Mai.. La mort de Voldemort. » Harry eut un bref regard vague. « Et sinon, je dois faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien rien, il fallait juste me dire en quoi tu voulais être pour visiter le monde, ferme les yeux, je vais t'y envoyer. » répondit Elz en se levant.

Harry ferma les yeux, il sentit une main se poser sur son front, une douce chaleur l'étreindre avant de sentir une douce brise sur son visage.. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le monde en grand. Cela le perturba énormément pendant un moment avant de comprendre qu'il était sous la forme d'un chat. Il baissa légèrement sa tête et vit ses pattes touffues noires. Il était allongé sur un toit d'un bâtiment… qui se situe au chemin de traverse.

Le chat noir regarda les sorciers passer, heureux, joyeux, vivants, sains et saufs, en pleine santé, comme si de rien n'était, il y avait des ballons de toutes couleurs partout, ce 2 mai semble être devenu un jour de fêtes. Tous semblent heureux.

Harry essaya de se mettre à quatre pattes et réussit sans grand mal, comme s'il connaissait parfaitement se corps, il se déplaça rapidement sur le toit et sauta pour atterrir dans une ruelle. Il regarda encore les sorciers passer.

Il vit devant lui un enfant appeler son père et demander pourquoi on fêtait la mort de quelqu'un au nom de voldemort..

« Parce que Voldemort est un grand méchant sorcier très puissant, il semait la terreur partout et c'est le grand Dumbledore qui nous a tous sauvé ! » s'exclama l'homme à son fils.

Dubmeldore.. Hein ? Et lui, il comptait pour du beurre ?

« Et c'est qui Harry Potter alors ? J'ai trouvé un livre sur lui ! » demanda le petit.

Le visage de l'homme sombra.

« Lui, c'est un traître ! Retiens bien mon fils, et ne devient pas comme lui, c'était quelqu'un qui se faisait passer pour un gentil mais c'est un méchant en vrai ! » expliqua doucement avec des mots simples pour l'enfant.

« Mais… » L'enfant parut hésitant. « D'accord ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Et ils continuèrent de marcher dans leur bonne humeur…

Harry avait senti la colère, la trahison, la haine, et surtout l'abandon venir en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait cette conversation. Ainsi donc, il n'était qu'un traitre ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Ils se foutaient de lui ?

Le brun grogna intérieurement. Et avait le cœur serré.. Il avait perdu 17 ans de sa vie pour des pourritures. Il soupira intérieurement… Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver ainsi. Même s'il voudrait les tuer, il ne le fera pas. Parce qu'il n'en a pas le courage et parce que cela ne servirait à rien… Il ne voulait pas devenir Voldemort. Et puis… Il n'avait qu'à réécrire l'histoire.. Cela évitera les regrets d'avoir tué des hommes, aussi mauvais soit ces traîtres.

Puis Harry se balada un peu partout et sans le savoir, il se trouva devant le Terrier où l'on voyait plusieurs enfants courir partout, riant, sautillant, joyeux de vivre… Puis il vit la porte s'ouvrir et une Hermione avec 10 ans de plus sortir pour dire aux enfants de ne pas aller trop loin..

Cela faisait bizarre à Harry de voir Hermione avec 10 ans de plus. C'est troublant. Elle semblait sereine et heureuse. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Puis Hermione le vit, elle vit un chat noir le regarder avec ses grands yeux verts uniques.

Elle se rapprocha doucement du chat qui ne bougea pas.

« Tu es perdu ? » demanda doucement Hermione et caressant le crâne du chat.

Celui-ci fixait toujours la femme avec ses yeux profonds. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs troublée…

« Les mêmes yeux… Le même regard.. » murmura doucement Hermione avant de laisser des larmes couler. « Je regrette tellement Harry.. Je suis désolée, je suis tellement lâche… » Elle éclata en sanglot devant le chat noir qui était perdu.. Traître.. ? Ou Amie ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser.. « Je deviens folle, je parle à un chat qui a pratiquement tes yeux Harry.. Les fantômes du passé me hantent toujours… » souffla-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

La porte du Terrier s'ouvrit brusquement et Ron avec 10 ans de plus apparut. Celui-ci vit les yeux rougis de sa femme et sut qu'elle avec encore pleurer. Pour lui. _Lui._ Pour ce batard. Il grogna.

« Hermione ! Pourquoi tu pleures encore pour ce salaud de traitre ?! » cracha Ron, jaloux.

La femme ne répondit pas et se contenta de caresser le chat noir.

Ron grogna encore et retourna dans le Terrier.

Harry regarda la femme qui avait un air triste sur son visage. Il semblerait que s'il était un traître pour Ron, il était encore un ami pour Hermione. Un ami mort. C'était déjà cela.

Harry lécha les doigts d'Hermione qui sourit tendrement.

« Harry… On dirait que tu es revenu de là-haut en chat pour venir nous voir… J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui me réconforte.. »

Si tu savais Hermione, si tu savais..

Et puis celle-ci sembla remarquer l'heure et se leva.

« Désolée petit chat, on se reverra une autre fois. » dit-elle en souriant avant de repartir faire des corvées.

Harry la regarda partir. Il ouvrit sa gueule, sachant qu'il pouvait parler.

« C'est la dernière fois Hermione. Merci pour tout. Merci de m'avoir donné espoir… » dit-il d'une voix claire au dos de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brusquement en entendant cette voix si familière. Cette voix qui la hantait et qui la faisait pleurer. La voix de son meilleur ami.. Harry.. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, c'était trop tard, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste la douce brise du vent. Hermione avait compris. Ce chat qui ressemblait tant à Harry.. C'était lui. Il était venu la voir. Elle tomba à genoux et porta sa main à sa bouche avant de sangloter alors que ses enfants s'approchaient d'elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle regretta tout de suite de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec ce chat noir. Avec son ami.

Il était revenu la voir, elle, une traître, malgré tout, après 10 ans. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. Elle le sentait. Elle savait.

« Merci.. Merci Harry.. ! » sanglotait Hermione. Harry venait de lui enlever un lourd poids de ses épaules.

Celui-ci, caché dans un arbre, regarda sa meilleure amie au loin. Il se leva et repartit. Il visitait tout d'un air serein. Cela lui faisait du bien, de savoir que certains regrettaient leurs traîtrises. Puis Harry décida qu'il allait voir les personnes qui l'avaient soutenu. Neville, Luna, Remus, George, Bill, Fleur… Tous ce beau monde.. Et puis aussi Drago.. Il est d'abord allé voir Neville et Luna, il savait qu'ils se sont mis ensemble, mais.. Il eut la malchance de découvrir qu'ils sont morts, une année après lui, subitement. Pourquoi et comment ? Personne ne le sait. Remus aussi, mais lui, c'était un mois après lui. Harry soupçonna Dumbledore. Encore lui.

Puis il passa à la boutique. Cela semblait toujours aussi bien marcher au vu des affiches et qu'elle existe encore.. Mais George ne semblait pas entièrement heureux. Il avait une femme et des enfants, mais, il y avait toujours un vide suite à la perte de son jumeau et de ses amis.

La boutique était fermée ce jour-là, mais Harry réussit à se faufiler à l'intérieur. Il vit George assis sur un tabouret en bois en train de regarder un vieux journal.. Qui semblait daté de 10 ans environs.. Harry ne vit pas la date exacte, mais c'était écrit 1998. Puis George remarqua le chat noir. Il parut étonné. D'abord par les yeux verts intense qui lui rappelait quelqu'un et puis se demanda comment a t-il pu entrer.

« Mais comment as-tu pu entrer ici toi ? » demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près du chat.

Harry ne savait pas s'il allait devoir réagir comme pour Hermione. Mais le mieux serait de lui faire sentir mieux. Non ?

« Si tu veux de la nourriture, je n'ai pas grand-chose de comestible pour toi.. » rigola George.

Puis Harry se contenta de poser sa petite patte sur la main de George. Et lui laissa un cadeau précieux. Un beau souvenir d'eux trois : Lui, George et Fred. Même s'il n'avait pas passé énormément de temps avec eux, il les adorait. Puis Harry s'éclipsa en laissant George seul dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il avait un air choqué plaqué au visage.

Quand Harry n'était plus là, il se leva précipitamment et chercha le chat noir aux yeux verts, mais, nulle part. Il n'y avait plus la présence de ce chat. Il se laissa tomber sur le tabouret qui crissa sous le poids et George passa une main sur son visage.

« Merci Harry. » dit-il en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Après cela, Harry passa voir Bill et Fleur, où il ne déposera que des fleurs, avec une petite carte représentant un lys, avec une signature. Un H barré d'un éclair. Le couple n'en croyait pas leurs yeux.

Harry fit le tour de ses amis, il est même allé voir Malfoy. Pour lui, il n'avait que laisser une carte. Il savait qu'il allait râler, mais bon, ils ont toujours été ennemis de toujours, il n'allait pas déposer une boîte de chocolats !

Quelque chose qu'Harry ne le sut pas, c'est que tous ceux qui ont eu la visite d'Harry, se sont contactés pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas rêvés. Il semblerait que non. Ils ne partirent pas à la recherche de celui-ci, car il semblerait que ce soit un « Adieu. » Un mot assez détestable.. Mais, cela les marqueras pour toujours. Ils pleuraient tous à chaude larmes. Malfoy moins, voire pas du tout. Mais.. Harry leurs enlevaient un lourd poids. A tous.

Harry arriva dans une plaine. Il s'assied.

« Elz.. J'ai fini. »

Un tourbillon de fumée noire apparut et l'homme arriva.

« C'est fini ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

« Oui. » répondit Harry en fermant les yeux.

Elz sourit et prit le chat dans ses bras avant de disparaître dans une volute de fumée.

Harry Potter disparut à jamais de ce monde…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A SUIIIIVRE ~<strong>_

_**Vous en pensez quoi ? :D**_

_**Reviews pour un petit panda ? :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Je poste ce chapitre à la va vite ! écrite aujourd'hui et finie aujourd'hui ! Toute fraîche ! :P**

**Sinon, Bonne année 2015 et Bonne lecture !**

**Je répondrais aux reviews anonymes demain !**

* * *

><p><em>Harry arriva dans une plaine. Il s'assied.<em>

_« Elz.. J'ai fini. »_

_Un tourbillon de fumée noire apparut et l'homme arriva._

_« C'est fini ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé._

_« Oui. » répondit Harry en fermant les yeux._

_Elz sourit et prit le chat dans ses bras avant de disparaître dans une volute de fumée._

_Harry Potter disparut à jamais de ce monde…_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre II : Tom Jedusor<strong>

Harry atterrit sur le sol de la pièce sombre puis il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil tandis qu'Elz faisait apparaître des biscuits et du thé avant de s'installer.

Harry avait le regard fixe et un peu vide.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Elz.

« Oui oui, j'ai jute besoin de réfléchir… » répondit juste le brun en fermant les yeux, las.

Puis des minutes passèrent, puis des jours, des semaines, des mois… Un an venait de passer. Et Harry n'avait rien fait d'autre que discuter avec Elz et de regarder son monde évoluer. Si cela avait duré un an dans les mondes.. Pour Harry, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il n'avait rien remarqué. Il ne pouvait voir les changements du temps.

Et puis un jour, après avoir réfléchi longtemps, il décida de faire quelque chose…

Réécrire l'histoire de son monde.

Au début, il avait pensé abandonner ce monde et aller visiter les autres mondes, se cultiver et tout cela.. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher ses insupportables questions : Et s'il avait réécrit l'histoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé ? Il ne serait pas orphelin.. Il aurait connu ses parents, aurait connu le sentiment d'être aimé par ses parents.. Il serait tellement plus heureux.. Il n'y aurait pas de grands méchants.. Puisqu'il les aurait « supprimer » de la réécriture.. Il se serait venger de Dumbledore sans vraiment le tuer de ses propres mains… Le brun ne voulant pas devenir un meurtrier… Mais, il le fallait bien. Il était le maître de la mort, il apportait la mort, il tuait des gens. Son destin était déjà écrit. Il était un meurtrier au moment où il était devenu le maître de la mort.

Harry soupira, lassé.

Tant de possibilités…

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu as l'air préoccupé. » demanda Elz en le regardant.

Le jeune maître le fixa.

« … Devrais-je… » commença Harry en prenant une tasse de thé chaud. Il regarda son reflet sur la surface du thé d'un air fatigué. « … Réécrire l'histoire de mon monde ? »

Franchement, Harry n'avait envie de rien faire. Mais.. C'est vrai que l'action lui manquait. Il se sentait un peu seul malgré Elz à ses côtés. Il était bien au chaud.. Mais il voulait ressentir ce froid. En fait, il voulait retrouver des sentiments. Que ce soit la colère, la haine, la tristesse, la joie.. Et même la peur.. Tout ça, il voulait le ressentir encore. Parce que.. Tout ce qu'il ressent en ce moment même.. C'est de la lassitude et de la fatigue.

« Si tel est ton souhait, tu devrais le faire. » dit simplement Elz.

« Ah.. » soupira Harry qui but une gorgée de thé.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, qui parut des heures, il se dit qu'il allait le faire. Comment allait-il commencer… ? …. Là où tout a commencé. L'enfance de Voldemort… Tom Jedusor. Le mieux… C'est de grandir avec lui. Parce que s'il y allait adulte pour l'adopter, il sera méfiant. Beaucoup plus méfiant que si c'était un enfant. Et puis de toute façon il ne sait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant.

Il décida qu'il aura le même âge que lui. Avec un nouveau physique, parce que même s'il n'était pas de cette époque, il y a toujours les Potter et les sorciers verront qu'il y a une ressemblance assez frappante. Il aura une nouvelle vie. Décidemment… Tout ça, il laissera Elz lui faire la surprise. Oh et puis il se scellera la voix. On ne sait jamais… N'importe qui peut le mettre sous veriterasum quand il sera plus grand..

Et il pourrait lâcher quelques informations compromettantes et cela est hors de question.

« Aaah..Paranoïa quand je te tiens.. Merci Maugrey. » marmonna Harry.

« Alors ? » sourit Elz, ayant entendu le marmonnement.

« Je… » Harry ferma sa bouche avant de la rouvrir. « Je vais le faire. Je vais réécrire l'histoire de mon monde. » finit-il, déterminé.

« Bien bien. » sourit malicieusement Elz.

« Comment.. ça se passe ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vais te poser quelques questions et après laisse-moi faire. »

« D'accord.. »

« Où veux-tu renaître ? »

« Pendant l'enfance de Jedusor… Hum.. Quand il aura.. 4 ou 5 ans ? Dans les années 1930 ou 1931… »

« Sous quelle forme ? »

« Humaine, sorcier, à son âge. »

« Physique ? »

« Ca, c'est toi qui vois. » sourit Harry.

« Bien.. Aptitude particulière ? »

« J'aimerai que tu scelles ma voix.. Et que je ne pourrais la desceller que si j'ai envie. »

Elz haussa un sourcil étonné. La plupart du temps, ses anciens maîtres lui demandaient toujours plein d'avantage, et celui-ci lui demandait de retirer plus ou moins un avantage.

« Je vois.. Garçon ? Fille ? »

« Garçon évidemment ! » rougit Harry. Non mais sérieusement ! Lui en fille ? il n'arrivait pas du tout à se l'imaginer.

Elz lança un sourire moqueur.

« Veux-tu garder les souvenirs de ta vie précédente ? »

« Oui, et si possible, les même capacités et tout ça. »

« Bien, très bien. Partons-nous maintenant ? »

« Euh.. Oui. Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Juste pour le début.. Après je ne serais qu'avec vous qu'à travers votre tête. »

« Ma tête ? D'accord… »

« Bien, maintenant, fermez vos yeux. »

Harry ferma ses yeux et se sentit transporté vers un corps plus petit. Il sentit un air frais l'assaillir immédiatement. Il les rouvrit puis il vit qu'il était devant un grand portail noir, où il était marqué « WOOL 'S ORPHENAGE » avec une grande bâtisse de briques, sombre.

Il faisait jour mais sombre, les nuages gris cachaient le soleil. Il faisait très froid aussi.

Harry remarqua qu'il tenait la main d'un homme… Qui ressemblait particulièrement à Elz sans ses.. ses.. Attributs inhumains. Qui lui souriait.

« Elz ? » voulut dire Harry.. Mais rien ne sortit de sa petite bouche. Il la referma. Il était bien arrivé.

« On est arrivé jeune maître.. Vous existez pour de bon dans cette époque donc pas besoin de s'en faire pour les papiers d'identité et tout cette paperasse. Je vais vous accompagner… Mais vous voulez peut être savoir à quoi vous ressemblez avant. Ah, vous avez 5 ans. On est le 1er Décembre 1931. » finit-il d'un air sadique.

Harry eut soudainement peur. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de confier son physique à Elz… Il à l'air extrêmement amusé.

Alors, il se détailla dans une flaque d'eau à côté de lui.

Il était un peu petit par rapport aux tailles de son âge, des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait aux épaules, lisses mais ses pointes allaient un peu dans tous les sens. Il avait de grands yeux bleus, une peau pâle avec des joues roses. Des lèvres rosées. En somme : UNE FILLE.

Il se retourna brusquement vers Elz qui regardait le ciel en sifflotant.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Pourquoi ressemblait-il à une fille ?

« Allons, allons, pas la peine de s'indigner… Vous m'avez laisser faire.. Voilà le résultat… » se moqua Elz.

Harry jeta un regard noir à Elz qui l'ignora et ouvrit le portail fermé : Il grinça.

Elz s'avança vers la porte d'entrée de l'orphelinat et sonna. On vint lui ouvrir et on vit une femme maigre d'âge mâture, avec une chevelure brune.

« Oui ? C'est pour une adop-… » Sa voix s'évanouie en voyant Harry. Un.. Une.. Autre orpheline ?

« Ce petit garçon ressemblant à une fille se nomme Harry, il a 5 ans et est muet. » dit juste Elz en effaçant la mémoire de la femme son visage. Elle ne saura qu'une personne lui a laisser Harry et qu'il s'est, sois disant, enfuit en courant. Elz disparut donc.

Elle resta choquée un moment avant de secouer la tête et de regarder Harry.

« Harry c'est ça.. ? Pauvre de toi, si jeune.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul. » soupira doucement la femme. « Je suis , la directrice de cet orphelinat.. Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux venir me parl-.. Ah.. » sa voix s'évanouie de nouveau en se rappelant qu'il était muet.

Elle soupira.

« Comment allons-nous procéder si tu es muet.. ? »

Harry eut pitié pour la femme. La pauvre. Il fixa la femme avec ses grands yeux.

« Tu dois avoir froid, entrons rapidement… » dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser rentrer.. Ce qu'Harry fit.

La femme soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il comprenait. C'était déjà ça… Comment allaient-ils faire pour le comprendre ?

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir puis s'arrêta devant une porte, elle regarda Harry.

« Tu verras, ils sont très gentils. » dit doucement la femme.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer, ce qui rendit la femme mal à l'aise. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et l'on vit une salle avec des tables qui se joignent en une ligne et des bancs avec une porte qui menait à la cuisine. Une femme brune en sortit et vit la directrice avec un autre enfant.

« Martha, peux-tu prendre une autre assiette et d'autres couvercles pour ce petit nouveau ? » demanda la directrice.

« Oui, bien sûr… » celle-ci se retourna et alla chercher d'autres couvercles.

Harry regarda les enfants présents dans la salle qui avaient des regards curieux braqué sur lui.

Il y avait 6 enfants dans la salle… Dont 2 filles et 4 garçons. Il reconnut facilement Tom Jedusor, celui-ci était seul et au fond tandis que les autres étaient regroupés. L'une des deux filles était rousse et l'autre blonde.. La fille rousse semblait timide tandis que l'autre semblait regarder tout le monde de haut.. Même si elles avaient son âge. Et les garçons, en dehors de Tom, étaient grands et semblaient jouer les gros durs.. Enfin, surtout celui qui le regardait bizarrement. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes avec des tâches de rousseurs.. L'un des deux autres a les cheveux noirs et l'autre blond cendré. Tous deux avaient les yeux verts, bien que le blond ait des yeux plus clairs. Et Tom était tout au fond.. Cheveux noirs lisses avec des yeux bleus nuit.

Harry ne lâcha pas du regard Tom, et celui-ci non plus d'ailleurs.

s'avança.

« Les enfants, je vous présente Harry. Il habitera avec nous dorénavant.. » commença , «.. Mais il est muet, ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas parler. » annonça-t-elle aux enfants.

Les enfants le regardent encore plus curieusement.

« Va t'installer Harry. »

Celui-ci s'avança et s'installa en face de Tom. Celui-ci fronça légèrement ses sourcils, et parut légèrement étonné… Qui a dit que Tom Jedusor n'était pas un adorable enfant lorsqu'il était gosse ?

« Hé Harry, reste pas avec ce nul, viens avec nous plutôt. » ricana celui qui le regardait bizarrement…

Harry tourna juste la tête vers celui-ci et le fixa juste… Le gros dur se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Puis le petit maître de la mort regarda Tom. Celui-ci avait haussé un sourcil. Il paraissait tellement mature alors qu'il n'avait que 4 ans. Harry se contenta juste de sourire.

Quant à Tom, il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Pourquoi ce nouveau qui ressemblait à une fille restait avec lui ? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas avec les autres ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas seul ? Et pour tout avouer, il était curieux et le fait qu'il préfère rester avec lui provoqua une certaine chaleur.. Mais il ne faisait pas trop d'espoir, au bout de quelques jours, il en aura marre et ira avec les autres. Il aurait préféré lui poser des questions mais vu qu'il ne parle pas.. ça servirait à rien du tout.

« Tom, étant donné que tu es seul dans une chambre, tu la partageras avec Harry. » dit .

Tom hocha légèrement la tête puis regarda Harry.

Celui-ci lui souriait tendrement.

Puis Martha arriva avec les assiettes où reposait des pâtes et du poulet, elle déposa les assiettes et les couvercles devant chaque enfant qui attendirent que les adultes s'installent avant de pouvoir commencer à déguster.

Harry mangeait calmement.. Bon.. Maintenant qu'il est avec Voldy Junior… Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire maintenant ? …. … … .. Gros vide.

Euh… Déjà grandir avec lui.. et.. et.. et.. L'empêcher de faire des mauvaises choses. Voilà !

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Tom alla dans sa chambre, suivit de Harry.. Puis Tom prit ses affaires avant d'aller dans une chambre plus grande, vu qu'il dormait dans une chambre individuelle. A quelques portes plus loin se trouvait leur chambre.. Un lit de chaque côté ainsi qu'un bureau des deux côtés et deux petites armoires et la table de nuit entre les deux lits.

« Je prends celui de gauche. » annonça Tom.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assied sur le lit droit. Il regarda Tom mettre ses affaires.

Il n'avait pas de vêtement… … Tom sembla le remarquer et lui donna quelques vêtements, où Harry répondit par un sourire.

Finalement.. Il aurait peut-être dû garder sa voix ? C'est un peu compliqué là…

« Je vais prendre une douche.. » dit Tom après avoir ranger ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Il prit son pyjama et sortit de la chambre.. Harry le suivit. Histoire de connaître un peu l'orphelinat.

Tom ne sembla le remarquer qu'une fois arrivé.

« Tu veux prendre une douche.. ? » demanda Tom.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Ce sont des salles de douches communes.. Les cabines sont libres. Je prends celui tout au fond. »

Ils prirent rapidement une douche.. Harry n'ayant pas de serviettes enfila le T-shirt à manche longue bleu : ça lui collait à la peau et devenait légèrement transparent à quelques endroits seulement. Les manches étaient plus longues que ses bras et le bas du t-shirt lui arrivait mi-cuisse.. Il était pied nus et tenait ses vêtements d'un bras.

Tom était partit sans lui.. Et Harry ne se souvient pas vraiment où était la chambre..

Il regarda autour de lui et avançait sur le sol froid.

« Alors Harry ? On t'a laissé ? Où donc ce nullos ? » surgit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna brusquement et vit que c'était celui qui l'avait invité à aller avec eux tout à l'heure..

Il est.. vraiment désagréable. Il lui faisait penser un peu à Dudley. Sauf que lui était plus âgé que le petit brun et plus.. dur ? costaud ? méchant ? plus dur, il dirait.

« Moi c'est Billy ! » ricana-t-il en prenant brusquement le poignet d'Harry. « Et j'vais te faire visiter mon territoire ! » annonça-t-il en le tirant.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir et tira sur son bras pour se délivrer de la poigne du plus grand. Mais en vain.. Il était bien plus costaud que lui. Harry grogna mentalement.

Il se fait agresser par un p'tit gosse ! C'est la meilleure celle-là !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Stubbs ? » grogna une voix derrière Harry..

Il la reconnut sans même se retourner : Tom Jedusor.

« T'as un problème l'nul ? » grogna le Stubbs.

« Oui, ta présence. Maintenant tu vas faire me faire plaisir et dégager. »

Décidément il était beaucoup plus mature que ce Billy. Ce qui perturba Harry.

« Et si j'ai pas envie hein ? » ricana l'autre en lâchant le poignet du brun pour remonter ses manches.

Harry, délivré, grimaça en sentant une douleur au niveau de son poignet. Il soupira mentalement et vit Tom et Billy se regarder en mode « Je vais te tuer. » et il se dit qu'il devrait arrêter Tom.. Il prit la manche de Voldy Junior et tira dessus.. Celui-ci regarda encore méchamment Billy avant de détourner son regard pour Harry.

Le jeune maître de la mort lui prit le bras et partit en direction de l'endroit où Tom arrivait… C'est-à-dire vers les chambres. Tom se laissa entraîner.

« On s'reverra Harry ! » lui cria Billy.

Harry lança un rapide regard noir avant de continuer à marcher dans les couloirs où il y avait plusieurs portes… Il s'arrêta devant le couloir puis regarda les portes, hésitant.. Une main se posa sur son épaule et pointa du doigt l'avant dernière porte tout au fond à droite.

« Celle qui est avant la dernière porte à droite est notre chambre. » dit-il simplement.

Harry hocha le crâne et avança, oubliant de lâcher le bras de Jedusor qui se laissa faire.

Arrivés à leur chambre, Harry l'ouvrit, lâcha le bras de Tom et s'avança vers son lit, posa ses vêtements dans le panier à linge sale et s'assied sur son lit…

Il vit Tom s'asseoir sur son lit puis il le fixa.

« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas seul ? » demanda finalement Tom, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses.

Et sans étonnement, il ne répondit pas. Mais il lui sourit tendrement…

Bien entendu.. Harry ne savait pas du tout que son sourire faisait des ravages. A tout le monde. Y compris le futur mage noir Voldemort. Bien sûr.. Il n'était pas au courant.

« Bref.. Je vais lire. Si tu es fatigué, tu peux dormir. » dit-il en prenant un livre dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

Harry regarda curieusement le livre.. C'est un petit livre, d'apparence simple.

« Je n'ai pas de livre d'images pour toi… » déclara le plus grand.

Harry s'indigna, Okay, il avait l'apparence d'un gamin, mais il n'était pas un gamin… ….

_« Ce n'est pas logique, jeune maître. »_ entendit Harry qui faillit sursauter en entendant la voix d'Elz.

Harry grogna. Qu'on lui foute la paix. Il se leva et prit un livre au hasard dans les tiroirs de Tom sans sa permission, il haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil surpris, et alla s'installer dans son lit sans regarder Tom.

Il jeta un rapide regard et celui-ci semblait légèrement amusé.. Bien que son visage paraisse froid, ses yeux semblaient amusés.

« Je ne te le permets pas. » souligna Tom.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui tira la langue avant de regarder le livre dans les mains.. _« La rose noire._ » d'un certain Jonh K. Il était petit et c'était imprimé avec des lettres assez grandes pour qu'un enfant puisse comprendre…

Cela parlait d'une rose qui n'avait jamais vu le soleil, et qui vivait sous les rayons de la lune.. Un jour, la rose demanda à la lune, si elle pouvait voir le soleil. La lune refusa. Elle demanda pourquoi. La lune ne dit rien. Et puis, une rose rouge carmin arriva et demanda à la rose noire si elle voulait voir le soleil. La rose noire dit oui. La rose rouge lui demanda si elle voulait vivre longtemps. La rose noire dit oui. La rose rouge lui demanda si elle voulait marcher, courir, voler, rire, parler, comme les humains. La rose noire hésita, mais dit oui. Alors, la rose rouge lui dit : « Serais-tu prête à trahir la lune pour tout cela ? » La rose noire dit non. Mais.. La rose rouge finit par la convaincre et elle se transforma en une belle jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire.. Elle faisait tomber tous les hommes sur son passage.. Une femme fatale. Mais à chaque lune, elle redevient une rose noire. Pour le moment cela ne faisait pas grand-chose, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Mais un jour, elle tomba folle amoureuse d'un homme. Ils vivent longtemps ensemble, s'aimaient. Mais un jour, un ami de l'homme lui dit : « N'est-ce point étrange que votre femme disparaisse à chaque pleine lune ? Quelque chose me dit qu'elle va voir ailleurs la coquine. » L'homme dit que c'est faux, mais un doute c'est infiltré en lui. Alors, il espionna sa femme un jour de pleine lune, et il vit avec horreur sa femme se transformer en rose noire. Il fut surpris. Il ne savait pas comment réagir… Au petit matin, lorsque la rose noire se retransforma en femme, elle vit avec horreur son mari à côté d'elle, des cernes sous les yeux, la regardant avec des yeux ébahis. Puis il y eut une violente dispute. Le mari l'a quitta, et la rose pleurait. Elle venait de perdre tout ce qu'elle chérissait. Elle ne voulut plus de cette vie. Elle se retransforma alors en rose noire et alla demander pardon à la lune pour sa traitrise. La lune la pardonna. Mais la rose avait un chagrin immense et fanait de jours en jours… Et puis, quand elle sût que son mari avait trouvé une autre femme. Son dernier pétale tomba. Et ne renaîtra plus jamais. On ne revit plus jamais la rose rouge. La lune punit l'homme de son infidélité en le maudissant, lui et sa femme ainsi que sa famille, qu'un malheur atroce s'abattra sur eux s'ils s'approchaient des plantes.. Et bien sûr, ils sont très proches des plantes, la nouvelle femme aimant les fleurs.. Puis, on entendit plus parler de cette famille. Une rumeur circule dans les campagnes, que si l'on tombe amoureux d'une belle femme, il faut lui rester fidèle pour toujours, sous peine d'être puni et de mourir de la main de mère nature..

Harry referma le livre. Un.. Classique dirait-il.

« La fin est plutôt tragique… » dit Tom en le fixant. Harry acquiesça en faisant bref mouvement de tête.

« Mais.. Elle a plutôt une bonne morale. » finit-il.

Harry reposa le livre sur la table de nuit avant de se coucher sur le lit, regardant Tom qui fermait son livre.

« Bonne Nuit. » dit-il en le fixant.

Harry répondit par un sourire.

Cette réécriture commençait plutôt bien..

* * *

><p><span><strong>A suivre.. <strong>

**Avis ? Reviews ?**

La Rose Noir n'existe pas, je l'ai complètement inventée °-°

**BIG MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, LES FOLLOWS, ET LES FAVORIS !**

**ENJOY !**

**EDIT : Fanfiction m'enlevait à chaque fois et m'a coupée quelques débuts de phrases.. Je les ai remises.. Je crois.**

**Réponses aux RAR :**

**Emrys : **Probablement quand Tom et Harry seront à Poudlard ;D

**marie : **Ben au début oui, je voulais faire ça, mais finalement non parce qu'il ferait ça dans son époque actuel et ça ne sera pas vraiment cohérent. Donc il va simplement tout refaire.. Bien sûr, il se vengera. Mais à sa manière ;D

**Guest : **Merci :D Oui mais bon, c'est un griffon, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de pardonner même s'il leur en veut encore... 8)

**Guest : **Merci ! Contente que Elz te plaise ;D Peut être.. Peut être.. :D

**Nazlierdem : **Merci ;D

**Guest :** Thank You :D

**Elia : **Merci ^-^

**Review pour un p'tit panda ? :D**

**- Bientôt la rentrée T_T -**


	3. Chapter 3

**JE SUIS DE RETOUUUR ! Désolé ! Je suis en retard ! _**

**Mais j'avais eu un gros blanc donc j'ai eu du mal 3**

* * *

><p><em>Harry referma le livre. Un.. Classique dirait-il.<em>

_« La fin est plutôt tragique… » dit Tom en le fixant. Harry acquiesça en faisant bref mouvement de tête._

_« Mais.. Elle a plutôt une bonne morale. » finit-il._

_Harry reposa le livre sur la table de nuit avant de se coucher sur le lit, regardant Tom qui fermait son livre._

_« Bonne Nuit. » dit-il en le fixant._

_Harry répondit par un sourire._

_Cette réécriture commençait plutôt bien.._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre III : Le vilain pas beau<strong>

Le sommeil d'Harry fut troublé par de légers gémissements et des froissements. Ayant le sommeil léger, Harry ne put ignorer ces bruits et ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore noir : on était encore en pleine nuit. Harry se redressa, un peu engourdi. Il tourna la tête et vit grâce à la lumière de la lune que c'était Tom qui gémissait légèrement et il se retournait dans son lit. Il avait les sourcils froncés et suait un peu. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Harry soupira.. Tom était encore une enfant, il n'est pas inhabituel de faire des cauchemars… N'est-ce pas ? Lui savait qu'il en faisait quand il était petit, mais il savait quel était la cause.. Pour Tom, il ne savait pas. Mais maintenant, Harry ne faisait plus de mauvais rêves depuis qu'il était « mort ». Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'en a pas eu.

Harry posa ses petits pieds sur la pierre froide de la chambre et frissonna à cause de cette fraicheur soudaine. Il descendit de son lit et s'approcha de celui de Tom.. Il remercia le rayon de lune qui traversait les volets de bois sombre, grâce à ça, il pouvait voir où il marchait et ne se prendrait pas la table de nuit.. Il fit quelques pas puis monta sur le lit de Tom, se faufila sous la chaude couverture et enlaça Tom qui se calma immédiatement.

Le brun observa le visage endormi de Tom avant que milles pensées incohérentes n'arrive dans sa tête. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Oui, pour l'aider, certes, mais il n'avait pas besoin de.. l'enlacer ? Si ? Et puis bon, ils se ressemblaient un peu.. Non ? Ils étaient tous deux orphelins et n'ont pas pu profiter de l'amour d'une mère et sa chaleur. Si c'était sa mère, elle l'aurait sûrement enlacé quand il faisait un cauchemar. Donc.. C'était bon. Harry pensa qu'il avait bien agi et puis au fil des temps ça rendra peut être le mage noir plus doux ? …. …. … Hum. Il ne fallait pas trop espérer non plus.

Mais Harry décida qu'il allait juste le soutenir et agir dans l'ombre.. Et en passant se venger dans l'ombre. C'est… Pratique ? Pleins de plans aussi farfelues soient-elles arrivèrent dans le crâne d'Harry qui pensait à plusieurs manières de se venger des traîtres.. Une lente descente aux enfers… Sans se salir les mains.

« Vous êtes un vrai petit Serpentard, jeune maître. » ricana un voix dans la tête d'Harry.

Le brun bouda mentalement.

« La ferme Elz, et c'est Harry ! » grogna-t-il.

« Haha. Bien, arrêtes avec tes plans, aussi fantastiques soient-ils. Tu dois dormir, même si tu es un « adulte » mentalement, tu as un corps d'enfant et ses besoins. Donc, au lit ! » ordonna Elz d'une voix ferme.

Harry voulut protester mais il se sentit brusquement fatigué et s'endormit subitement.

Au petit matin, ce fut Tom qui se réveilla en premier. Il se sentait étrangement bien et il y avait un truc chaud qui sentait bon contre lu-…. Truc chaud ? Qui sentait bon ? Tom ouvrit rapidement ses yeux mais le regretta aussi tôt. Ses yeux lui piquèrent à cause de la lumière et quelques larmes s'échappa. Il les essuya d'une main puis rouvrit lentement les yeux.. Histoire de s'adapter à la lumière. Puis ensuite il vit qu'il y avait une touffe de cheveux noirs. C'était ça qui sentait bon. Il resta encore légèrement engourdi avant de regarder le lit d'à côté. Vide. Il regarde ensuite la masse de cheveux noirs avant de regarder le lit, les cheveux, le lit, les cheveux, le lit… Oui mais non, il ne rêvait pas. Le-petit-nouveau-muet-qui-ressemblait-à-une-fille-et-qui-traînait-avec-lui-au-nom-de-Harry était bien dans son lit en train de l'enlacer et il dormait paisiblement avec moue ador-… Tom resta impassible pendant une seconde. Et dans sa tête, tout s'activa. Pleins de questions arrivaient et il n'avait aucune réponse à toutes ces questions. Ce qui frustra énormément Tom. Bien sûr, en dehors de sa tête, il était froid et impassible et à l'intérieur, il bouillait.

Pourquoi trouvait-il le nouveau ADORABLE ?! Tom grogna mentalement. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Et puis bon… Avec les orphelins qu'il y avait aussi, il n'était pas prêt de trouver quelqu'un aussi adorable que Har-… Et voilà, ça recommence.

Il sentit un petit mouvement dans ses bras et vit qu'Harry commençait à se réveiller. Puis Tom constata qu'il n'avait pas cherché à quitter la douce étreinte du brun. Tom fit une moue intérieurement. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter cette chaleur. Il n'aura qu'à dire à Harry qu'il avait froid et qu'il faisait un très bon chauffage. Une bonne bouillotte. Voilà, il dira ça. Comme ça le brun ne se fera pas de faux espoirs s'il croyait gagner sa confiance !

Harry émergea de son sommeil, il ne bougea pas puis, un peu pâteux, leva légèrement la tête. Il vit Tom en pleine réflexion et Harry le trouva … mignon. Puis une pensée lui arriva en pleine figure. Il allait tourner pédophile là..

« En effet Harry, tu risques de tourner pédo avec tous ces gosses autour de toi. » se moqua Elz.

Le jeune maître de la mort grogna contre Elz et l'insulta de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait pendant que le rire d'Elz s'éternisait. Puis Harry remarqua que Tom le fixait. Il rougit brusquement avant d'enlever ses bras de la taille d'Harry et de se redresser brusquement, tout rouge. Son visage essaya de redevenir impassible.. Il y arrivait plus ou moins.. Sauf pour ses joues qui restaient rouges. Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser, bien qu'aucun bruit ne sort. Et Tom l'ayant remarqué rougit encore plus avant de se racler la gorge et dit d'une voix un peu froide mais tremblante..

« Hum, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.. Tu.. Tu est très utile en tant que chauffage ou bouillote. Et j'avais froid de toute façon. »

L'excuse était assez ridicule et Harry rigola silencieusement. Tom rougit encore plus et se racla encore la gorge.

« Hum. Je.. Descend en premier vers la salle à manger, tu peux prendre des vêtements dans mon armoire, je demanderai à Mrs. Cole des vêtements pour toi… » dit-il rapidement en prenant des vêtements puis se changea en deux trois mouvements : Une chemise blanche avec un gilet noir par-dessus et un pantalon avec des chaussures noires.

Cela amusa beaucoup Harry et il regarda Tom sortir précipitamment. Il se calma et se dirigea vers l'armoire de Tom et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait pas énormément de vêtements, mais ils étaient tous très sobre. Il y a beaucoup de couleurs sombres.. Les seules couleurs visibles sont : bleu, vert, beige, marron, après, c'est que du noir..

Harry prit un t-shirt à manche longue beige de Tom et un pantalon et des chaussures noires de la veille. Le t-shirt étant trop grand, lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse encore une fois et les manches pendaient. Il soupira.

« Elz je te maudis pour m'avoir rendu aussi petit. » marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit Elz ricaner.

Harry ouvrit la porte puis la referma derrière lui avant de marcher dans le couloirs, il descendit les escaliers et marcha dans le grand couloir qui menait vers la salle à manger..

« Hum.. Harry ? » demanda une petite voix aigüe.

Harry se retourna et vit le duo de fille.. C'était la rousse qui venait de parler, elle avait les joues roses et se tripotait les mains tandis que la blonde le regardait avec mépris.

« Je-Je suis Amy, et elle, c'est Chloé. » dit-elle en se présentant.

Harry hocha juste la tête avec un léger sourire rassurant, ce qui semblait marcher vu qu'Amy se détendit.

« H-Hum.. Est-ce que ça te dit de venir avec nous pour visiter l'orphelinat ? » demanda Amy en rougissant.

Pourquoi pas ? Tom ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider… Alors qu'il allait répondre par un hochement de tête, une voix surgit encore..

« Hey, Harry ! Viens par là ! » cria la voix de Billy avec les ricanements de ses deux copains..

L'interpellé tourna la tête et vit Billy et sa bande. Encore lui. Il soupira mentalement.

« Je t'avais dit Hier que j'te ferais visiter mon territoire ! » s'exclama Billy.

Les filles protestèrent.

« Hé Billy ! Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! C'est pas ton territoire ici ! » grogna Chloé.

« Pfff ! Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? J'te parlais pas à toi ! » répliqua le dur.

« Et puis de toute façon, Harry va faire sa visite avec nous ! » cria Amy.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie ! » dit le garçon blond, à la droite de Billy.

« Exactement ! » ricana le chef du trio.

« Même pas vrai ! Hein Harry ? » dit Amy en se retournant vers le brun.

Euh… Comment réagir ? C'est juste une visite… … … Mais pourquoi se battaient-ils pour une visite ? C'était si rare que ça d'avoir des nouveaux orphelins ? Harry paniqua.

Il semblerait que Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait un certain charme qui attirait tout le monde.. ça sentait le coup fourré d'Elz. Mais bon, il ne le savait pas et n'était pas prêt de le savoir.

« Pourquoi tout ce bruit ? » claqua une voix froide.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le nouveau venu… C'était Tom. Il regardait tout le monde d'un air froid et avançait lentement avec une grâce dangereuse dans ce couloir.. Malgré le fait qu'il ait une voix assez aigue vu que c'est encore un enfant… Ce qui devenait moins crédible d'un coup.

Une entrée digne d'un mage noir quoi. Cette démarche à en faire trembler les plus puissants, rien que par le charisme.

Tom s'approcha d'Harry et prit sa main avant de le dirigé vers la salle à manger, laissant les autres qui étaient trop choqués pour bouger.

« Hé ben, pour une entrée en scène, c'est une entrée en scène. » siffla Elz.

« Et ce que tu viens de dire ne veut rien dire, Elz. » répondit Harry par la pensée.

« Mooh noon ! » ricana Elz.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, ils s'installèrent et attendirent. Les autres arrivèrent avec la directrice tandis que Martha sortait le petit-déjeuner ils s'installèrent également sans rien dire.. en fut d'ailleurs étonnée.

Le petit-déj' était composé d'œufs brouillés et de bacon ainsi que du jus d'orange ou bien du lait et des toasts grillés.

Tom prit un pot de confiture et commença à tartiner son toast avec tandis que Harry mangeait ses œufs brouillés.

Ce matin-là, personne ne parla. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, car à la fin du petit-déjeuner, Tom et Harry se sont levés pour aller se brosser les dents… Mais ils ont été interrompus par Billy et sa bande, encore. Le chef de la bande s'approcha d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Stubbs ? » grogna Tom.

« J't'ai pas sonné Jedusor. » Répliqua Billy.

Harry soupira mentalement. Encore une dispute… Quelle bande de gamins !

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? » ricana Elz.

Le brun bouda mentalement. Ça serait bien si le crétin de service arrête de lire dans ses pensées.

« Merci. » bouda Elz.

Harry tira la langue mentalement.

Quand il revint à la réalité, il vit que Stubbs et Jedusor se regardaient avec une lueur de défis…. Aïe, ça s'annonçait mal… Il prit rapidement la main de Tom et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Ils se regardèrent et ensuite allèrent se préparer.

Des jours passèrent, et une routine s'était installée dans l'orphelinat. Chaque jour, Harry restait toujours avec Jedusor, tout le temps, il ne le lâchait plus. Au bout de quelques semaines, les adultes de l'orphelinat décidèrent que le nom d'Harry sera Jedusor. Parce que le brun n'avait toujours pas de nom, et il lui en fallait un pour l'administration, et ils étaient toujours collés et étrangement, ils se ressemblaient aussi physiquement que ( peut-être ) mentalement. Et puis Tom avait accepté au bout de plusieurs semaines.

Le soir, Harry dormait dorénavant avec Tom qui ne rechignait pas. Bien qu'un peu réticent au début, il fut rapidement habitué à la chaleur confortable du jeune maître de la mort. Le matin, ils prenaient leurs petit-déjeuner ensemble et se préparaient aussi ensemble. La journée se déroulait exactement de la même manière. Les deux Jedusor étaient toujours ensemble, que ce soit pour étudier, jouer, faire des activités, à l'école… Même que tout deux étaient ennuyés à l'école. Pour Tom parce que il avait déjà tout lu, pour Harry parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment un enfant. C'est certes rafraîchissant mais au bout d'un moment ça devient lassant… Parce que l'école ne proposait presque que des contes. Et les contes moldus avaient toujours le même scénario de base, soit : Un héros, toujours courageux et typique griffondor, un grand méchant et un truc à sauver. La plupart du temps, c'est une princesse qu'il faut sauver.

Et puis Harry avait déjà surpris plusieurs fois Tom essayer de lire en cachette des livres d'études qui ne sont pas pour son âge… Pas étonnant qu'il soit surdoué après, s'il dévore tous les livres qu'il trouve.

Et dans cette routine, il y a un élément très lassant : Billy Stubbs. Celui-ci venait toujours insulter Tom et « récupérer Harry du Mal avant qu'il ne soit corrompu par Jedusor »… Hilarant. La bande à Billy, quant-à-elle, ne fait que suivre le mouvement du chef.

Parfois, Amy et Chloé venaient voir Harry, mais sans plus.

La relation entre Harry et Tom était un peu étrange pour eux, le premier parce que c'était différent de lui et Weasley et le deuxième parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis donc il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait.. Mais malgré cela, ils restaient inséparables. Une complicité les liaient, et le fait qu'ils soient considérés comme les frères Jedusor renforçaient le lien.

Tom avait trouvé en quelque sorte comment apprécié la compagnie d'Harry et comment en devenir dépendant… Sans qu'il ne le veuille. Tom avait remarqué que quand Harry n'était pas là, il commençait un peu beaucoup à paniquer… Cela était un peu fâcheux. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le brun tout seul. Il s'inquiétait trop pour lui.. Il ne savait pas comment considérer Harry. Comme un frère ? Non, il sentait que c'était quelque chose de plus fort.. Un ami ? Non, ce titre est bien trop « faible » pour lui…

Il était un peu confus. Et il détestait ça.

Dans une semaine, ce sera Noël. Et dans deux semaines, ce sera l'anniversaire de Tom. Il fallait qu'il achète un cadeau pour le mini voldy. Ce fut avec cette pensée qu'Harry se leva, ensommeillé. Il bailla et s'étira avant de se frotter les yeux d'une manière tout à fait adorable. Il regarda à côté de lui et vit que Tom était toujours endormi. Il sourit avant de se lever, de prendre quelques affaires que Tom lui avait acheté avec . Il n'allait pas le déranger alors qu'il dormait aussi paisiblement. Il ferma doucement la porte de la chambre et alla se préparer.

Il traversa les couloirs frais par la fraîcheur matinale et s'avança vers les douches communes.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Harry se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas la voix.. Et puis personne dans l'orphelinat ne l'appellerait mademoiselle vu qu'ils savent tous qu'il était un garçon… Un intrus ? Il voulut voir qui lui avait adressé la parole vu qu'il était le seul dans le couloir mais ne put faire d'autre geste parce qu'il tomba au sol inconscient.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Tom se sentit émerger de son sommeil réparateur… Réparateur depuis qu'il était avec Harry, avant, il n'avait que des cauchemars. Il se demanda pourquoi d'ailleurs il s'était réveillé comme ça.. C'était.. Bizarre. Il manquait quelque chose…

Tom grogna. Quelque ch-…. ! Harry ?!

Tom ouvrit subitement les yeux, ignorant celles-ci qui avaient mal à cause de la lumière subite. Où était Harry ? Où est-il ? Il manquait sa chaleur !

Le petit mage noir regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Il sentait la panique l'envahir et essaya de se calmer et de reprendre un air neutre..

« Harry ? » dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Silence…

Il est parti ? Il est parti ? Parti ? Mais.. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pourquoi partirai-t-il ? Il était avec lui ! Il était sien ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il ne peut pas l'abandonner ! C'était SON Harry !

Un sentiment de peur envahissait son corps entier, il tremblait.

Tom avait sût apprécier sa présence, il s'était attaché à lui et ne voulait pas le laisser sortir, quitte à l'emprisonner dans une cage… Il s'était attaché à lui comme il n'avait jamais fait avec personne. Et maintenant il l'abandonnait ?

…

…

…

Non. Tom, ressaisis-toi. Harry n'est pas comme ça. Il ne partirait pas sans lui prévenir. Il est sûrement parti se changer ou se préparer ou encore est descendu manger…

Le jeune homme inspira et expira, et refit ce geste plusieurs fois.

Tom regarda l'armoire et vit que quelques habits manquaient à l'appel. Il soupira de soulagement… Harry était juste allé se préparer. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais.. à en juger le froid dans son lit, il devait être parti depuis un moment et devait être déjà revenu.. Or, le panier à linge pour le matin était vide !

Une autre inquiétude envahissait Tom.

Et si c'était le pervers de pédophile dangereux sorti de l'asile de la prison de Selton [ complètement inventée, se lit Céltonne ] ? Mrs. Cole en avait parlé la veille, qu'on devait faire très attention quand on sortait jouer dehors, parce que y'avait un vilain pas beau qui aime les gosses et qui les kidnappes pour faire des choses horribles avec… Tom n'était pas dupe. Ayant étudié tous les livres d'études de primaires et bientôt de collège.. Il savait quand même la définition de Pédophile !

Apparemment, ce pédophile-là était dangereux parce qu'il pouvait entrer chez les gens, on ne sait comment, personne ne le savait. Mais il a été attrapé par chance.. Mais ce pédo' était connu pour être un adorateur d'orphelins, parce qu'ils sont plus facile à berner apparemment. Il visait tout le temps des Orphelinats…

Tom grogna d'inquiétude.

Il se leva précipitamment, mit rapidement un pantalon et un pull noir, enfila rapidement ses chaussures et sorti de la chambre pour chercher Harry.

« Hehe… Une pure merveille celui-là… Je croyais que c'était une fille… Mais c'est un magnifique garçon.. Encore mieux… Comme je les aimes.. » dit une voix d'homme, grave et étrangement suave.. L'homme se léchait les lèvres. Il caressait le visage d'un enfant. « Je sens de la magie en lui.. Que fais un petit sorcier dans un Orphelinat moldu ? Une erreur ? Encore mieux… ! » ricana de plaisir la voix.

L'homme était caché dans l'ombre, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle.

« Je vais le garder pour la fin.. J'ai enfin pu sortir de cette stupide prison moldue, je n'vais pas gâcher ma sortie en commençant par le meilleur… Hm.. ? Ooooh ! Il se réveille.. Quelle adorable petite chose… Mais.. C'est trop tôt pour te réveiller mon chou.. ! » rigola l'homme en sortant une seringue. Il planta la seringue dans les veines de Harry qui arrêta de bouger aussi tôt.

« Voyons voir, y'a-t-il d'autres merveilles dans cet orphelinat ? » murmura vicieusement l'homme.

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, il regarda à travers un trou qu'il avait fait dans le mur et vit un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus foncés à la peau laiteuse courir, il ressemblait à la petite merveille qu'il vient de ramener avec lui. Son frère.. ?

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme et il ricana.

« Prochaine cible trouvée.. ! »

* * *

><p><span><strong>A suivre...<strong>

**J'aime pas trop la venue du pédow mais j'ai pas le choix sinon y'aurait eu un gros viiiide ! _**

**Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui me mettent en favoris ou qui me laissent des reviews !**

**Merci encore et désolée pour l'attente ! **

**A bientôt !**

**EDIT : 18/02/2015**

**Lady Dragonnia : Merci pour ta review **

**A.F : Merci :) Ben perso des fics où Harry adopte Tom j'en connais qui sont très bien.. :D Mais faut que je fasse une petite recherche et je sais que j'ai la flemme donc.. :c Et sinon Merci ^-^**

**Guest : Thank You ;D **

**XoXonii : Merci :D**

**deessedesenfers3 : Merci et peut être. :P**

**Arwen Jedusor : Merci ^^ **

**Sinon j'ai remarqué que y'a une tite baisse de review depuis ce chapitre 3... Sûrement à cause du pédophile parce que ça part en IOFHZIOFHREIG ! Désolée ! Mais comme je l'avais dit... J'avais pas d'idée. Et là, j'ai eu une autre idée, mais ça sera pour plus tard.. :D**

**Et Merci à Ascella Black pour avoir remarqué les fautes de frappes xD**


End file.
